Ted and Sarah
by Tito-Mosquito
Summary: Just a short crossover story about a glasses-wearing couple.


This is a crossover ship fic between Ted Templeton (_The Boss Baby_) and Sarah Gardner (_Storks_).

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Ted Templeton called out as he just returned home from work. He's a tall slender man with silky brown hair and green eyes that's behind black-rimmed glasses. He's wearing a slate gray coat over a pale blue dress shirt and a navy blue tie, black dress pants, black belt, and black dress shoes, and carrying a suitcase.

"Welcome home, sweetie." said a woman coming from her home office to greet her husband. She gives him a kiss on the lips while popping her left foot. Her name is Sarah. She has short blonde hair that reaches to her neck and blue eyes. She's wearing a white blouse with a brown collar, green-beaded necklace, black pencil skirt that reach just below her knees, brown belt, and black high-heels. Like her husband, she too wears glasses.

Ted embraces his loving wife as he returns the kiss. "Why Ted!" she exclaimed teasingly.

Sarah and Ted have been married for three years, but have known each other for a lot longer.

* * *

In fact, they first met when they were 7 1/2 years old. Ted, or Teddy as his parents called him, was a very imaginative boy, he loves comic books and adventure stories. But he's was also very lonely. He had no friends, all the other kids tease him for his glasses. He also wears a pale blue button-up shirt with a yellow plaid bowtie, brown dress pants and red-and-blue casual shoes. They call him names like "nerd", "geek", "brainy", and "poindexter". They even call him "Brainy Teddy". Though he does well in class and at his homework, he's not quite what you would normally call an intelligent prodigy. He hated being referred to as the brain of his class. Especially when they try to get answers from him or copy his work, and they beat him up when it turns out to be wrong.

One day, his teacher Mrs. Stewart introduced his class to a new student, Sarah Aniston. She had longer hair as a kid, reaching to her shoulders, and wore a hairband. She wore a sweater, pleated skirt, dress socks and mary-janes. The first thing Ted noticed was that she was wearing glasses. Besides some of the other teachers, including the one teaching this class, Ted is the only one in this school that wears glasses. Sarah looked shy as Mrs. Stewart talks about her. She looked right at Ted's direction, and when they caught their eyes at each other, _something_ sparked between them.

Mrs. Stewart told Sarah to take a seat. The only available desk was the one next to Ted's. The other kids started chuckling because the two nerds are sitting together. The teacher tells them to quiet down. The two glanced at each other blushing.

Later at lunchtime, Ted got his tray with his lunch to find a seat. As usual, no one wants him to sit with them. He sighs sadly, as he's going to be sitting by himself again. He really wish he has a friend. Somebody to share his interests with. He then spotted the new girl, Sarah, sitting alone at a table near a corner, reading a book. She seemed to be immersed into the story. So he eagerly walked towards her.

Sarah was enjoying a quiet time reading when she heard a timid voice. "Uh... hi." She got her nose off the book to see it's that boy she was sitting next to in class. She can tell he wanted to sit down. "Mind if I sit here?"

"No, of course not." she said, adjusting her glasses.

"Thank you." After he sits down, they didn't say anything to each other afterwards. Just eating their lunch quietly.

"You know, I think you're pretty in those glasses."

Sarah suddenly looked up at him in shock and her face grew red by that a remark. Ted mentally kicked himself for saying something so dumb.

"Thank you." she answered meekly, "In fact, I think you look handsome in those glasses."

"Gee, thanks." he said, pushing his glasses up with his finger. Feeling his face heat up bashfully.

"Ted and Sarah sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G..." All the kids in the cafeteria sing along. They've been watching the two talking to each other.

The two just sighed as their budding friendship had become more fodder for the other kids to tease them.

Despite all the teasing they endured growing up, their friendship only grew stronger from that day forth. They always hang out together, due to having no other friends.

Fortunately, they always had the same classes together. They always partnered up when it comes to doing class projects. As a result of their friendship, they both do exceedingly well, leading them to become honor students, which made their parents proud. While it didn't do their social status in school any better, they're happy to do well in school.

By the time they went to high school, their friendship began to grow into love. Sarah started tying her hair in a bun. Before they started their Senior year, Ted confessed his love to her. "Since we met, I don't want to be with anyone else but you." This made Sarah so happy, "Oh Ted, I feel the same way." She gave him a big kiss and popped her left left foot. They even went to prom together. They had a wonderful together, despite being teased. During the slow dance, they shared a kiss, which felt even more romantic.

They eventually graduated with honors and went to college together, enrolling in the same classes. Even though they joined some clubs and got along with a few students, they're always happy just being the two of them. So much so that Ted proposed to Sarah, and she happily accepted. They get married after graduating college.

* * *

And here they are, living in a nice house with a white picket fence in the suburbs. They couldn't ask for more.

Ted changed into something more casual. He's put on a pale-green button-up shirt with a white undershirt, slate gray trousers, a different black belt, and black loafers.

Sarah works in real-estate, mostly at home, if only to see his loving husband when he returns home.

Now that it's Friday and work is finished for the day, they can now spend time together on the weekend. Right now, they decide to watch a movie together. They sit on the couch, snuggling together. Ted wraps his arms around her, Sarah lays her head on his shoulder and place a hand on his thigh.

"I love you, Sarah."

"I love you, Teddy."

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Ted as a kid resembles his son Tim from _The Boss Baby_, but with glasses. Even wore the same clothes Tim wore in his visit to PuppyCo.

I gave Sarah a maiden name, after her voice actress' last name, since she didn't have one in the movie _Storks_.

Mrs. Stewart resembles a human version of the teacher in the drill scene in _Planet 51_.


End file.
